


Librarian Wheeler

by SkyDancerr



Series: 57 Mileven Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Mike makes a decision on what he wants his first job to be, and El's reaction is one he's not expecting, to say the least.AKA Prompt 31: "You Weren't Supposed To Laugh!"





	Librarian Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another fic. I'm really enjoying making these, so here's another one. This one's for prompt 31: "You Weren't Supposed To Laugh!" I really like this one. :)

**1987**

There's two things Mike Wheeler has been looking forward to since he turned 16 last week. One, it's the fact that he can get his license and officially drive without an adult. Coming with that upgrade, he gets to drive wherever he wants, whenever he wants.

And one place he can drive to is his new job. That's the second thing. Yeah, Mike Wheeler can  _officially_ get a job. He's been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Now he doesn't have to scrounge up coins from the couch or steal some from Nancy's piggy bank. Now, Mike can make his  _own_ money.

He can't wait.

So, the day after his birthday, Mike set off into town to find some openings. He had no idea what job he was looking for, so he checked every storefront for signs that read "hiring" or "help wanted". He even went in to ask the owners, at some places, (they all say no).

Feeling discouraged, Mike had trudged down the sidewalk, a frown set on his lips and a slouch in his back. The sky above was gray, making him feel more saddened by the darkness in the world. He knew that he would find one, if he stayed positive, but it was hard when he'd been so excited and he found nothing.

But, just when he had lost all hope, he looked up, and saw exactly what he was looking for, at exactly the perfect place.

Now, Mike Wheeler pulls his girlfriend down the stairs to his basement. He tugs her into the blanket fort, which still stands in the same spot, and, though a little cramped, they'd never change it for the world, because it was her first real home and has a special place in both their hearts.

"What are you so eager to tell me?" El Hopper asks him, grinning at his excited expression. Mike has been waiting three whole days to tell El about his new job, because he had to actually  _apply_ and  _get the job_ before anything. So, obviously, he had waited. But it was torture.

Mike grins back. "Guess what."

She glances at him. "What?"

"Sooo, you know how I've been looking for a job, since I turned 16?" he asks her.

She nods. "Yeah. Did you find one?"

He grins wider. "Yep! I did. It's the most perfect job. I searched all day, and I was having no luck, but I finally found it. It was like fate."

El almsot laughs at how excited her boyfriend looks, but the suspense is killing her, so she pushes it away. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" she asks, poking his side.

He squirms, grabbing her hand and wrapping his around it. "Fine, fine. Only if you don't poke me like that again."

She giggles this time. "Okay. Sorry. I promise." The phrase makes both their pairs of eyes go warm. It always does whenever they say it. To them, "I promise" has such a deep meaning, deeper than when anyone else might say it. When they say it, they really, really mean it.

Mike decides to just go for it and tell her. She's his girlfriend, she's  _El_. She won't judge him or laugh at him for his decision, right? "Okay, I got a job at the...library. They were hiring and I thought 'well, I love reading and books so much, so why not?', and they hired me!" he admits excitedly.

El stares at him for a second, before she starts to giggle.  _Okay, or not._

"El! You weren't supposed to laugh! That's not the reaction you were supposed to have!" he exclaims, feeling kind of hurt. She sobers quickly, seeing the hurt look on his face. She lays a hand on his arm.

"Oh, Mike. I'm sorry." She shrugs, still obviously trying to hold back giggles. "I just didn't expect that, is all. I was expecting the Radio Shack, or something."

"I asked. The weren't hiring," Mike grumbles. She giggles again, but for a different reason, now. The look on his face is just too cute, all pouty and annoyed.

She lays her hands on his cheeks, and he instantly looks at her, the annoyed expression fading a little. "I'm sorry, Mike. I think that's the perfect job for you." She brushes her nose against his. "You're going to make a great librarian." She pulls back and taps his nose. "A cute one, too."

He blushes. "Thanks, El." She smiles at him before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. They trade sweet kisses for a bit before Mike pulls back enough to say,

"I still can't believe you laughed at me," he pouts.

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. Then she kisses him again.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Librarian Wheeler."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next one. :)


End file.
